


swear to god she's the one / she's a god

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: You'd loved Kamui ever since your paths crossed. Against your better judgment, you follow her, and your heart, to Hoshido. You don't expect anything to change with your childhood crush, but fate seems to have other ideas.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	swear to god she's the one / she's a god

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Neck Deep's song, 'She's a God', but repurposed, kinda?

If asked, you’d probably say that Kamui was best described as a collection of beautiful contradictions. As the daughter of one of her more prolific tutors, you’d spent most of your teenage life by her side. She’d been so desperate for a friend that you hadn’t the heart to disappoint her, though you were terrified by the tale of what had happened to Silas. You made sure not to draw too much attention, though, and by the time you were young adults, you had safely become each other’s closest friend.

You knew her so well, that when the time came for her to choose, you were under no illusions. She’d always choose Hoshido over Nohr. So when she left for that battlefield, you knew you had to sneak over the border somehow to rejoin her. It was tough going as a non-combatant, but you threw your lot in with a group of well-armed turncoats and managed to find your way to the Wind Tribe. There weren’t many around who were willing to take in Nohrians, but when you witnessed the skill of their warriors, you realised that they had no reason to fear your group. 

It was pure chance that you ever found her. The rumour mill had been churning with gossip of a group visiting the Rainbow Sage, and even more murmuring when another group was spotted making the trip not long after. The description of the second party is too auspicious to ignore, so you don’t. 

Your timing has you catching them on their descent, and when Kamui catches sight of your figure, she almost trips down the stairs in her haste to join you. She runs into your arms, completely ignoring the two people wielding their swords, ready to cut you down. (You assume them to be her new retainers, and after introductions are made, you know you’re right.)

Arriving at Castle Shirasagi was a tremendous culture shock, but Kamui kept her hand firmly in yours, making sure you were never made to weather it alone. Her siblings were… cordial, at best, but you couldn’t blame them. You were a stark reminder of the years of her life they’d been cruelly forced to miss out on. It couldn’t help matters that she brought you everywhere with her, even into totally inappropriate situations: you had no business being in the war meetings, and even less being at her family’s dinners—but everyone made allowances for Kamui. For a while, everything was perfectly fine.

Until her family began bringing up marriage.

“You won’t even entertain it, Kamui?”

“Absolutely not!” she fumes. “I couldn’t—I can’t— _no_.”

She paces up and down her room, angrily wearing out the carpet beneath her with every determined _stomp_. It feels slightly wrong to admire her when she’s quite so worked up, but you’ve never been able to help it. When she walks, you get to watch the way the light changes her face, how it caught her jawline here, how it outlined her nose there. And her hair, loose and messy but always so stylish—in this light, you can see all the undertones that make it quite such a beautiful colour. You fall in love every day with the little details of her, and you’re sure you’ll never run out of them.

“—are you listening?” Kamui breaks you of your reverie, standing with hands perched on her hips. “You weren’t, were you?”

“Sorry, I was… daydreaming.”

“Hmph. Well, as I was saying—I’m not getting married to someone I barely know! I don’t even want to _court_ anyone here—they all think I’m this blushing, innocent child, some princess who needs to be led through life by the delicate hand.”

“So you’re not interested in… anyone?” You try to frame the question with the disengaged air of someone content with friendship. If Kamui notices the effort, she doesn’t let on.

“I am. But no one from Hoshido.”

The idea rolls around in your head for a minute, collecting heartbreak as it does. Could it be Felicia? Perhaps Jacob—they’d always been inseparable. The most likely candidate, though, would be the playmate whose place you’d taken. “Is it Silas? Oh, he’ll be so happy—”

“Not Silas, darling,” Kamui says, soft and unsure, and it’s—oh, gods, it’s not? It couldn’t be, surely...

“Oh, Kamui—how long?”

“Since we were teenagers. There was… there was a time when I was sick, feverish and terrified, and Camilla wasn’t letting anyone near me.”

You remember that time well. Everyone in the Castle had assumed her condition would improve in days, but she’d been unwell for an unsettling number of weeks. It had been a particularly fraught time in your early adolescence. “Jacob and I spent every second we could waiting outside your door for her to leave…”

“He told me you’d hide from your father when he tried to find you for lessons.”

You laugh. “He was _furious_. Jacob was hiding from Gunter too, so we’d make sure to help hide each other when we heard those heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. But we had to stay there. It felt like… it felt like if we stayed there, you’d have to be okay.”

“And then when Camilla finally opened the door, the pair of you tumbled in like maniacs—I hadn’t laughed so hard in days. And even though she was furious, the two of you just dodged right past her, straight to my side.”

Both of you giggle at the memory, but as the giggles die, they leave a heavy silence behind them. 

When you break it, your voice cracks.

“If we’re being honest, then you should know that… well, that was the time I knew I was in love with you, too. I couldn’t think of anything other than you being okay, and then when we made it in and you were whimpering my name and you were _smiling_ , even though you were covered in sweat and shaking and—I knew I’d do anything if only you’d just pull through.”

In a hundred dreams, you’d never have been able to picture just how Kamui kissed you. She towers over you from where you sit on the edge of her bed, a commanding presence that feels as safe as it does hungry. She comes in hot and wanting, her hands at the back of your neck, keeping you right where she wants you. There is no hesitation, either, just determined lips on yours, as if she’s kissed you thousands of times and knows the conquest of your mouth like the back of her hand.

When you break apart, Kamui breathes against your lips, not letting even an inch come between you. Her bright purple eyes flick all over your face, always resting on your lips for a couple of elongated seconds, until they come to pin you under her gaze. “We’ve so many years to catch up on… I don’t think I can hold myself back when it comes to you, love.”

An instinct you hadn’t known you possessed dredges up a moan from deep in your chest. “I wouldn’t want you to.”

Barely a moment after voicing your consent, she pushes you onto your back, coming to cage you. Her body hovers over yours, her mouth working fast, and the hand not supporting her weight works faster. She pulls at the fabric of your blouse until the buttons are undone and your skin is free to the humid Hoshidan air. Her hand is a little sweaty, but so is your skin, and the pads of her fingers chart new paths in the dew across your chest, down over the binds that hold your breasts, down the ticklish skin of your stomach. 

No one has ever touched you like this. Your breath shallows and hitches, your chest jitters randomly, and you keen into her kisses as she explores you. Your skin aches to rise up to meet her every demand, your body bowing so she can free your breasts and bucking so she can divest you of your underwear.

It’s unfair that your hands work so slowly and clumsily in comparison to hers, but you manage to undress her—a mixture of your limited focus, and her own effort. The skin you’ve waited so long to see is smooth and soft under her clothes, and her tits, topped with dusky pink nipples are all you can look at as soon as they’re unveiled.

She’s so stunning that you stop thinking—one second your hands are gripping her bedsheets, and the next they’re exploring her skin, kneading the squishiness of her breasts and feathering your thumbs over her pebbled nipples. She’s so exquisitely _soft,_ and you’re tempted to try and wrestle for control—though you know you’d lose—just to be able to explore them with your mouth. But even without discussion, you know your place is under her.

Kamui is under no such restrictions, framing your hips with her legs and resting her cunt lightly against your pelvis so she can take one of your tits in her mouth. There’s no sensation you could compare it to. It’s nothing like the times when you touch yourself: her mouth is wet and warm and unpredictable, and the feeling goes straight to your clit.

When you’re almost in tears trying to refrain from touching yourself, she lets go of your nipple in a move that’s a double-edged sword of relief and frustration. “I’ve pictured you so many times,” she says, under her breath but loud enough that you can hear it past the drumming of your heartbeat, “and I was wrong. You’re more beautiful than I could’ve pictured… I think I might keep you in this bed forever, all mine.”

“All yours,” you agree, if only to encourage her to touch you again.

She grins at you lavisciously as her fingers leave your breasts, trailing down to slide against your slit, only widening her grin as your hips try to bear upward. “You’re a needy little thing, darling,” she says. “It’s a good thing I’m prepared to give you _everything_ you could possibly need.”

 _This_ is what you mean when you say that Kamui is full of contradictions. You’d thought her demure, innocent—but she must have made it a mission to learn all she could about sex and domination, because there’s no way she could be taking such confident control without prior knowledge. Shamefully, you realise you’d underestimated her the same way everyone has always underestimated her. Her knowing fingers are not the worst way to be put in your place.

For all her dominance, she still treats you gently. Her first finger enters you carefully, and she makes sure you’re wet and open enough before she adds another. She does her best to swallow every moan you make with her mouth, like she wants to absorb your pleasure all for herself.

“Please, Kamui,” you mutter against her lips.

“What do you want?”

“ _More_ , please, more of you, more of everything—”

Her head falls to your shoulder, and you feel her laughter, though it’s too quiet to hear. “You beg like a natural! Such a needy, sweet little thing... Go on, tell me exactly what you need.”

You don’t even have to think. The words tumble past your clumsy tongue like they’ve been itching to leave for years. 

“Fuck me, _please_ , please Kamui, I need you—need you in me, deep, fuck, _however_ you want me, just _please_ take me,” you keen.

The loss of her fingers isn’t the reaction you’d been hoping for. But Kamui seems pleased enough as she slides away from you, fiddling in her bedside drawer for a moment before she finds what she’s looking for.

“Good enough for today. We’ll work on it. Roll over, darling.”

You don’t need to be told twice. Your knees sink into the soft mattress beneath you, and you try not to let your wrists buckle as you present yourself for her. Kamui’s hand runs over the skin of your back, down to the fleshy muscle of your ass, admiring every inch of you on offer to her. This expanse of skin, your skin—it’s hers. You’re hers.

She dons the strap on with ease, taking no time at all to begin to press against your waiting cunt. But she teases you, barely breaching you just to pull out and rut against your slit until you’re whining with wanton need. It’s almost too much to believe that the sounds she’s heard so often in her wet dreams are coming from the _real_ you, the living, breathing woman under her thumb.

“You know, I bought this thinking of you. I thought of what colour would look best against your skin as I split you open. I can’t wait to see how right I was.”

She tangles her hand in your hair and pulls, hard enough to tilt your head back, baring your throat and neck in a way that’s almost terrifyingly vulnerable. She buries her nose in your neck and she just _breathes_ , hard and long and _deep_ , because she knows how you smell when you walk past her, or when you lean on her after a long day, but she doesn’t know _this_ smell. But she wants to.

Her teeth nip at the skin of your neck as she begins to rock into you, deep and sure. Her pelvis comes to rest against your ass as she nestles the strap on as deep as it can reside inside you, in a place that’s close to the boundary of pleasure and pain, tipped over every now and then by the marks she’s biting in your skin. 

“You like that? When I mark you up as my territory?”

“Gods, yes, Kamui—”

“I knew you would.” You can picture her wicked smile. “You’ve always loved being mine, haven’t you?”

You don’t even try to reply, instead starting to fuck yourself on her length as best you can. She’s still holding your hair, so you can’t move as much as you want, but Kamui doesn’t seem to care. She drives into you in long, languid, deep strokes that hit the exact spot you’ve never been able to find with your own fingers.

And once she’s found it, and she has you crying out in a hoarse voice for more, she gives it to you. She fucks you with wild abandon, until your elbows buckle and you’re limp and useless. “Go on, pretty girl, touch yourself—and I want to hear you scream when you come.”

Somehow, you manage to fumble one of your hands to your clit, and it takes just a few seconds of that extra stimulation before you’re fulfilling her demands, crying out her name to the warm evening air. She doesn’t stop fucking into you until you’re babbling, clawing desperately at her hands.

When she finally pulls out, she shucks off the strap on and quickly begins peppering the raw skin of your neck with closed mouthed kisses. 

“Gods, Kamui,” you pant. “I… I don’t think my legs will ever quite be the same.”

She laughs. “Well, I wasn’t planning on you walking tomorrow.”

“What about… should I return the favour? I’ve never…”

“If you’ve got the energy, I’d love to see your head between my thighs, darling.”

Even the split-second image of it you conjure in your mind has you rubbing your thighs together. “I’ll give it my best shot.”

You switch positions, and come to nestle yourself between her spread legs. You press kisses to the skin of her inside thighs, and when you’ve kissed a path up to her waiting cunt, you let yourself indulge in the moment. Though you wouldn’t say you’ve been specifically saving yourself for her, you’d never let yourself fall into bed with anyone else, and the first smells and touches of someone else's pussy are electrifying. Kamui smells almost familiar; you’re used to the smell of her soap, but she also smells of something deep and musky and _new_.

Her fingers once again thread in your hair, a little gentler this time, and pull you in deeper. You don’t need any more telling—you dive in like a woman starved.

Your first licks are probably over-adventurous, trying to be everywhere at once, but you soon reign yourself in. The taste of her on your tongue is so good, though, you want to drown in it. You quickly realise that licking at her clit makes her thighs clench around you for a moment, and exploring her slit has her hand clutching your hair for seconds at a time. With nothing else to go on, you try your best to oscillate equally between the two.

You aren’t convinced you’re doing too good of a job until her hands tighten suddenly in your hair, pressing you so close into her cunt that your nose squishes against her mons pubis, “Oh, the gods love a trier, darling.”

The gods must _adore_ you—though at the moment, the only goddess you care about has you quite firmly in your place.

With renewed confidence, you delve into her, letting your tongue trace indecipherable patterns until she’s on the edge, calling out your name with a heady reverence. Taking a chance, you use a finger to try and find the same spot in her that she’d found in you, while your tongue focuses on her clit. And by the near-shout of your name she lets out, and the flood of her cum that coats your mouth, you think it was a pretty good chance to take.

You crawl up her body to take your place by her side as she recovers, smiling when she comes to kiss you, though her body still shakes. You wonder what she thinks of her own taste—and you hope, one day, you’ll taste yourself on her tongue.

“I suppose,” she says through heavy breaths, a smile in her voice, “you quite understand why I won’t be marrying a Hoshidan?”

You curl into her side, nestling yourself happily in the crook of the protective arm wrapping around you. It’s closer than you’d ever dreamed to be to her: but you know now, beyond any shadow of a doubt, it’s where you belong.

“Well, I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this took a long time. This request was from bravevesperia01 on tumblr, who wanted a dom, Hoshidan Kamui, with a strap on, fingering, and hair-pulling. Thank you so much for the request, and I hope you enjoy it! I tried to keep the Kamui kind of neutral, because I know not everyone headcanons her as the default one (I'm pretty attached to my customized ones ;a;).
> 
> I took some liberties, I think, with how to get the reader over the border, so if it's too far away from canon, please let me know! I'm not 100% on the map/canon/anything, really. I hope it's not too immersion breaking.
> 
> I've been working on this for so long it no longer makes sense and all I can see are its flaws! If you have comments, complaints, or see anything glaring that needs to be fixed, let me know in the comments, or at my tumblr, cuddlebros.tumblr.com


End file.
